


Team Bonding

by BaronVonFang



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Bukkake, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronVonFang/pseuds/BaronVonFang
Summary: Ladybug invites her five male teammates for a "Team Building Exercise". Which of course, is code for "Gangbang"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Max Kanté, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lê Chiến Kim, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950322
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Kinktober2020





	Team Bonding

“Hey, guys, sorry I’m late” Pegasi stumbled onto the rooftop, panting heavily. The other four men turned to look at him.

“No worries man.” Roi Singe slapped him on the back, nearly causing the shorter hero to fall over. 

“Yeah, you’re fine” Carapace assured him “Viperion just got here a few minutes before you did.”

“Speaking of being late,” Viperion said, looking around “Does anyone know where she is?”

“Ladybug’s a bit busy tonight” Chat Noir chimed in. “Some stuff with her civilian identity. She’s such a hard worker in and out of the mask” Pegasi rolled his eyes, but it was hard to tell behind his glasses. Of course Chat Noir would know where Ladybug was. The two of them were thick as thieves. Hell, they probably knew each other’s secret identities at this point. There’s no way you could fight supervillains for 10 years and not figure out who it is under the mask, right?

“You boys talking about me?” A feminine voice resounded from behind the group. They all turned around at once to see none other than Ladybug. With those baby-blue eyes, melodious voice, and dark hair that seemed almost blue in the right light, there hardly was a man in Paris that wasn’t in love with her. Least of all the five men staring at her currently. She walked towards the group with a sway in her step and a mischievous glint in her eyes. It was at this point where the five men all realized that this was, in fact, going to happen. Ladybug really did invite the five of them to a gangbang. She called it “A team-building exercise” but they all knew what it was after she gave them a sly wink. Chat Noir’s dopey grin afterward also helped. All five boys fantasized about what it would be like, but now that the moment had come, they were all frozen in place. 

All except for Chat Noir, who had experience with Ladybug’s kinky fantasies. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

“Yeah, we were just wondering when you’d get here, sexy” He purred. Ladybug rolled her eyes and moved his hand away from her ass, which it was slowly inching towards.

“Oh wow, it’s like Niagara Falls in my suit right now.” She said dryly. The four other men chuckled, leaving Chat Noir a little more than embarrassed. Ladybug kissed his cheek to show that she was (mostly) kidding. She sauntered over to Viperion, to who she also gave a kiss to, but with a lot more passion given how much tongue was involved. She soon pulled away and turned to the men around her.

“You boys can touch. I’m not off-limits just because I’m kissing someone else.” As if to prove this point, she stuck out her ass, inviting the first willing participant to grope it. Roi Singe swelled up his chest and walked forwards, grabbing a handful of that polka-dot ass. Chat Noir followed suit, walking over to Ladybug, and groping her breast through her suit while kissing her neck. Pegasi felt a little left out, so he took to her other side, mimicking what Chat Noir was doing. Carapace knelt down next to Roi and rubbed a hand between Ladybug’s legs from behind.

Viperion was too caught up in the kiss to care or even notice that Ladybug was being groped by four other men. Chat Noir’s face inching its way up Ladybug’s cheek certainly was annoying, but Luka considered himself the generous type. So, when Ladybug turned her head to kiss her long-time partner, he let her and settled with kissing her neck instead.

Ladybug grabbed Chat’s bell, pulling it down and unzipping his suit. The four other men started undressing as well. The lower half of Carapace’s suit came off, as did Pegasi’s. Roi Singe undid his belt, quickly taking off his pants. Only Viperion stayed clothed, but that was only because he was waiting for Ladybug to undress him. Her lips parted from Chat Noir’s, but they soon got to work kissing down his neck and chest. Carapace and Roi both gripped parts of Ladybug’s suit, hoping to rip a hole big enough to fuck her. Chat Noir noticed this and cleared his throat.

“Let a professional handle this,” He said with an air of confidence that could only belong to a man who had ripped up Ladybug’s suit plenty of times before. He took a clawed finger and swiftly and smoothly cut a slit across her waist. The other two heroes quickly seized either end and started tearing at the slit, making it wider and exposing Ladybug’s smooth skin to the cool night air. Soon enough, Ladybug’s entire lower half was naked, her pussy and ass hanging out for all five men to gawk at. Their staring was interrupted by Pegasi taking a hand and striking her across her ass with it, hard enough to leave a handprint. While Ladybug did yelp in surprise, she didn’t show any signs of resistance. So Pegasi spanked her again, quickly followed by Carapace. Roi took to crawling under her and eating her out. Ladybug was moving from Viperion to Chat Noir, kissing one while trying to undress the other. Finally, both their cocks were out, and Ladybug placed her gloved hands around them, jerking them both off. 

Pegasi stopped spanking her and instead walked behind her. Grabbing a bottle of lube that Carapace brought, he oiled up his cock, as well as Ladybug’s asshole. She turned to him when she felt his hand back there, and for a second, Max thought she would tell him no. But instead, she just winked and went back to making out with Viperion. When she was finally lubed up, Pegasi stuffed himself halfway inside her ass. And good god was she tight. It was clear she had taken it here before, but not that often. Even so, Ladybug felt her knees buckle. She had to at least kneel down. She sat on Roi’s face in the process, but judging from his moans, he didn’t seem to mind. 

Viperion and Chat Noir still stood upright, their dicks at eye-level with Ladybug. She took Chat’s first, hollowing out her cheeks as she sucked, exactly how he liked it. She gazed up at her partner, watching a grin spread on his face as he threw his head back. Viperion’s cock was in her other hand, but that left one hand of hers free. Carapace walked in front of her, standing on the other side of Chat Noir. Ladybug jerked him off as well. A few seconds passed before she moved on to suck on Carapace’s cock. Then Viperion’s. Ladybug was now in a steady rhythm of sucking off one of them while stroking the other two.

Roi wasn’t just content eating Ladybug out at this point. He was the only one not getting his dick wet, so he sat up, positioning her pussy right above his cock, and slammed her hips down as he fucked her from below. All six heroes were now engaged in a true gangbang, and needless to say, most of them were pretty damn close to cumming.

“W-wait.” Ladybug held up a hand to stop them. “Cum on my face, all of you.” She commanded. Silently, the five of them repositioned themselves so they were in a circle with Ladybug kneeling in the middle. All five men were jerking off right in her face, ready to burst. And seeing her open mouth with her tongue hanging out was just enough to tip them over the edge.

Viperion was the first to go, his cum landing on her forehead. He was followed quickly by Chat Noir, his stream of jizz almost hitting her in the eye had she not closed it in time. Pegasi was next after him, then Carapace, both their loads coated her cheeks and dribbled down her chin. Finally, Roi Singe shot his own load right into Ladybug’s mouth. As the five men sat down to recover, Ladybug greedily slurped up all the cum that landed on her face. She took a nearby towel and wiped out any cum she missed. Standing up, the young woman let out a sigh and looked at the five superheroes who’s loads she just drank

“So, boys, ready for round 2?”


End file.
